


Vanessa

by MoonsNight



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsNight/pseuds/MoonsNight
Summary: Je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre. Pour moi, c'était comme le Père Noël, un mythe qui n'existe pas. Puis j'ai rencontré Vanessa.





	

**Vanessa**

 

Vous croyez au coup de foudre ? Au véritable coup de foudre ? Celui qui vous tombe dessus de nulle part, sans crier gare et fait battre votre cœur pour cette personne dont vous aurez croisé le regard un dixième de seconde ? Et bien moi, non. Surtout que je sortais d'une fichue relation qui a fini en eau de boudin et continua par message presque deux heures après notre rupture. Alors le coup de foudre, à ce moment-là, j'y croyais comme on croit au Père Noël, c'est-à-dire pas du tout. Jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre.

C'était un soir vraiment pourri. Après des semaines sans nouvelles de ma moitié, j'étais partie la voir pour lui parler et lui dire clairement ce que je pensais. Mais notre discussion finit en dispute, des cris montant dans le couloir de son immeuble. J'essayais difficilement de lui expliquer mes sentiments, elle aussi, sans succès. Nous avons eu un dialogue de sourd, comme bien souvent, maintenant que j'y pense avec du recul, avant que je ne décide de mettre fin à notre relation.

Rachel était l'amour de ma vie. Enfin, je l'avais pensé quand nous nous étions mises ensemble au lycée. Elle était la douceur incarnée, la joie de vivre, bonne cuisinière et vachement drôle. J'adorai ses grands yeux verts, ses longues mèches blondes et son petit nez retroussé. Au début, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle aimait chez moi. J'étais pantouflarde, enrobée, feignante et cynique. Mais elle voyait en moi beaucoup de bonté, d'inventivité et de force. Elle passait son temps à jouer dans les bourrelets de mon petit bidon, ou dans mes bouches rousses. Ou elle embrassait mes oreilles percées de toute part ou caressait mes tâches de rousseurs.

On s'adorait. On s'aimait à la folie. Mais un jour, tout se termina. Je ne comprend pas trop comment on est arrivée là. C'était certainement l'éloignement, le fait que j'avais eu un poste dans la boite de production de film de mon cousin et qu'elle continuait ses études de marketing international et voyageait partout. On se voyait moins, se parlait moins, se comprenait moins. Et au final, on s'aima moins. C'était inévitable quelque part. Je savais que si on ne faisait pas rapidement quelque chose, on ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Et pourtant, je n'ai rien fait pour que l'on sorte de cette impasse. Les disputes se multiplièrent, pour un tout ou un rien. Les silences, les non-dits. Jusqu'à la rupture.

Je n'avais pas prononcé ces mots à la légère. Cela faisait longtemps que j'y pensais. Rachel n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle hurla que je ne pouvais faire une telle chose mais je fis comme si de rien était et m'en alla. Elle me courut après mais je réussis à m'enfuir et quitter son immeuble, prendre un bus quelconque et me retrouver à l'autre bout de la ville.

La nuit tombait et je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi. Après tout, Rachel pouvait y être et je n'avais aucune envie de la voir. Boire et oublier ma douleur était la priorité et ma seule envie alors je me fourra dans le premier bar qui se présenta à moi. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, une musique pop emplissait la salle et le gérant de l'établissement semblait avoir autant le moral dans les chaussettes que moi. Qu'à cela tienne ! Ça m'arrangeait bien. Être avec un autre déprimé égayerait ma soirée. Génial.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passa dans cette piaule et c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Je commandais verre sur verre, toujours le même cocktail étrange à l'ananas qui me mettait bizarrement en joie tandis que je racontais ma vie à l'homme en face de moi. Je ne sais même pas si il m'écoutait vraiment. Il hochait parfois sa grosse tête couverte de locks bruns dégoûtants alors que qu'il mastiquait un chewing-gum comme le ferait un bovin. Sur le moment, ça ne me dérangeait même pas, mais quand j'y repense, j'en ai encore des frissons.

Puis, ce fut lorsque cette chanson s'éleva dans l'air qu'elle fit son apparition. Assise à une table que je n'avais pas remarqué, cette fille se leva d'un coup et alla vers le centre du bar, entraînant un type qui devait être un de ses amis et commença à danser. Personnellement, je n'aime pas danser, c'est trop d'effort pour moi. Mais cette nana... comment dire... on aurait dit l'un des pingouins d'Happy Feet tellement elle était heureuse de mouvoir son corps sur la musique. Elle se mit d'ailleurs à chanter de sa voix de crécelle, sur cette chanson de Beyonce totalement nulle qui criait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle était une « _Single Lady_ ». Elle trémoussa même ses fesses de la même façon que la chanteuse et ses danseurs, comme dans le clip que j'avais vu avant d'entraîner un autre de ses amis à sa suite.

Dieu qu'elle était canon ! Mais pas canon comme un mannequin photoshopé sur les couvertures des magasines. Ah non ! Cette fille dégageait un truc qui faisait qu'elle était sexy et diablement attirante, comme un sorbet au caramel beurre salé. Sa peau mate comme le chocolat au lait donnait envie de la lécher partout, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant dans le creux de ses reins qui ne cessaient de bouger. Et ses yeux... ce sont eux qui m'achevèrent. Ses beaux yeux noisettes. L'instant d'une seconde, j'oubliai le bar, l'alcool dans mon verre et mon sang, ma rupture, ma peine et le monde entier. Il n'y avait que cette fille. Cette femme. Et quand elle vint soudain vers moi, le regard brûlant et pétillant de malice, la Terre s'arrêta de tourner.

\- Salut.

Elle avait une voix grave et rauque, sûrement à cause de dizaines de cigarettes qu'elle devait fumer dans la journée. Son parfum sucré se mêlait d'ailleurs à cette autre fragrance, sans pourtant me déranger. Elle était face à moi, son souffle se mélangeant au mien alors que son visage plongeait lentement vers moi. Bon sang, elle était hypnotique, envoûtante et je ne fis même pas attention quand ses lèvres se collèrent aux miennes. Pire que ça, je répondis ardemment à son baiser, comme si c'était vital pour moi de l'embrasser. Et je crois bien que c'était le cas.

Ses lèvres s'éloignèrent, un sourire les étirant quand elle prit ma main et me tira à l'extérieur du bar. J'entendis le propriétaire hurler – sûrement parce que je n'avais pas payé mes commandes, des personnes siffler et applaudir avant que le froid de la nuit ne nous enveloppe et que la pénombre nous protège. Elle me mena dans le coin d'une rue, sortit les clefs d'une petite voiture bordeaux garé non loin dans laquelle elle me fit monter. Mais on n'alla pas bien loin.

Mes mains l'attrapèrent avec besoin et envie. Je ne désirai qu'une chose, la sentir contre moi, près de moi. Elle ne protesta même pas et me laissa la tirer pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau. Elle embrassait tellement bien. C'était comme si sa bouche était initiée aux baisers depuis toujours et qu'elle était faite pour se batailler avec la mienne. Notre échange était à la fois fiévreux et doux et tendre et sauvage. Je ne saurai même plus dire quels sentiments nous habitaient alors, nos corps s'enivrant de l'autre sans la moindre retenue. Il n'y avait que nous, juste nous deux, sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture dans la pire des positions possibles.

J'aurai voulu que cet instant dure éternellement. Que ses doigts caressent ma peau pendant des heures, que ses lèvres effleurent mon cou des nuits durant, que ses hanches se collent aux miennes avec volupté et indécence. J'aurai voulu sentir son désir chaque seconde, sans me soucier de ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Juste être avec elle et je savais qu'elle pensait la même chose.

Nous finirent à moitié nues, riant et gémissant dans la chaleur régnant dans l'habitacle. Riant car nous nous battions pour trouver une position confortable sans nous cogner dans sa petite voiture. Gémissant puisque nos mains avaient atteint les endroits les plus intimes de nos corps. Ses doigts caressaient mon sexe merveilleusement bien, à moins que ce ne soit l'alcool qui me fasse dire une telle chose. Cependant, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de plaisir avec personne. Pas même avec Rachel. C'était bien plus que de l'extase, un millésime digne des plus grands rois. Et quand l'orgasme me faucha, m'arrachant un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlés, j'aurais juré que je ne mettais jamais aussi bien senti.

Ma belle métisse me suivit rapidement, ses reins se mouvant d'eux-même sur ma main pour me rejoindre dans cette boule de bien-être. Elle s'écroula sur moi, repue et souriante tout en émettant un petit rire satisfait.

\- Et bien, déclara-t-elle avec un accent étrange. Si on m'avait dit que je tomberai sur ma moitié ce soir, je ne l'aurai pas cru.

Je dois dire que je fus particulièrement étonnée de l'entendre dire une telle chose. Après tout, je venais de casser avec l'ancien amour de ma vie et elle me sortait que j'étais son âme-sœur. Il y avait de quoi être déroutée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu baves ? On a juste coucher ensemble, dis-je. Je suis pas ta moitié.

\- Fariboles ! Tu es l'amour de ma vie.

Un autre sourire barra son visage avant qu'elle ne vienne à nouveau m'embrasser, un juron restant coincé dans ma gorge alors que je succombais à son baiser. Elle avait du culot de me dire un truc pareil, surtout après la journée que j'avais eu. Et ce qu'elle me fit subir plus tard dépassait tout ce que j'aurai pu imaginer.

Je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre. J'ai toujours pensé que l'amour se cultivait gentiment comme on cultive un jardin de pastèques. Puis ce soir-là, j'ai rencontré Vanessa. Vanessa et ses beaux yeux chocolat, sa sublime peau chocolat, ses longues perruques noirs parfois lisses ou bouclées, ses fesses rebondies et son bonnet D. Vanessa et ses coups de gueule, sa technique de chant merdique, ses pas de danse endiablés, ses paquets de Malboro et ses leggings galaxie. Vanessa et sa gentillesse, son sourire, sa mesquinerie et sa rêverie. Vanessa, l'amour de ma vie, qui me fit comprendre que parfois, il suffit juste d'entendre du Beyonce pour savoir ce dont on a vraiment besoin.

 


End file.
